<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kylo Ren Prompts by direnightshade</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24389779">Kylo Ren Prompts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/direnightshade/pseuds/direnightshade'>direnightshade</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood, F/M, Force Use, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:46:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>17,347</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24389779</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/direnightshade/pseuds/direnightshade</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of short Kylo Ren prompts.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>66</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Bad Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>These are short prompts posted over on my <a href="https://direnightshade.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a>.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The door to your shared chambers glides open to reveal a menacing looking Kylo. His helmet is still fixed atop his head, revealing nothing to anyone else who may see him. But you, oh, you can <em>feel</em> the sheer anger that ripples off of him in droves, can see it in the way he holds himself as he strides into the room with hands curled into fists.</p><p>You swivel in your seat to face your vanity, watching Kylo through the reflection of the mirror while you brush your hair. “<b>Looks like you had a bad day</b>,” you say, running the brush through your hair yet again while Kylo takes the helmet off to reveal a stoic expression. “<b>Want to take it out on me?</b>”</p><p>His gaze snaps up to yours in the reflection of the mirror, cock stirring in his trousers. You know how much he likes this; likes coming ‘home’ to you, letting him use your body to fulfill every last need of his, calming his raging anger and bringing it to a simmer.</p><p>There’s the slightest nod, and had you not been watching so intently, you may have missed the signal. Without question, you rise from your seat, discarding the brush onto the vanity to make your way to the bed. As you reach for the sash of your silken robe, your hand is stopped, frozen in place by the Force as Kylo prevents you from disrobing yourself. The hint is taken loud and clear: he wants this for himself.</p><p>You can feel it then, how your entire body is frozen into place while Kylo takes his time to remove his cape and tunic, followed by his sweater, leaving him bare save for his trousers and boots. There is the slightest movement in his fingers when he steps in front of you, a silent call to the Force to undo your robe. The sash is untied slowly, dropping down to allow the robe itself to part, revealing to him your beautiful body.</p><p>He hums, a hand lifting to push back the silk fabric from one shoulder, watching it fall down your arm, soon doing the same with the other until the robe pools at your feet, leaving you bare to his gaze and his whims. “<b>I can’t wait to put bruises all over your pretty skin</b>,” he murmurs, gaze flickering to yours just as the Force releases you from its grasp, allowing your tensed muscles to loosen once more.</p><p>You know what this means. Of course you do. You’ve been down this road too many times to count, but each one as exciting as the last. Back-peddling, you move until the backs of your legs hit the edge of the bed and you climb on, laying yourself down onto your back, legs splayed against the mattress.</p><p>He doesn’t miss it, how your cunt glistens for him, already so wet for him when he hasn’t even so much as touched you yet.</p><p>Good. He likes you like this.</p><p>Stripping himself of the last remaining garments, he climbs onto the bed and sits back on his haunches just as he gives yet another flick of his fingers, this time the movement causing you to flip over onto your stomach. “Hands and knees,” he instructs, a hand reaching for his aching cock. He strokes himself once, twice, three times before squeezing the base to stave off any impending orgasm. He’s too keyed up, too worked up from his anger, and he wants to ensure that he takes it all out on you, wants you to have as much of him as he’s able to give you for as long as he can.</p><p>He rises up onto his knees once you’ve propped yourself up as instructed, one hand placed gently against your lower back just as his other hand swings forward to slap his palm harshly against your ass. His cock jumps at the cry of surprise you release upon feeling the impact, and he does it again, harder this time, pitching your body forward into the mattress.</p><p>You love this every bit as much as he does. He knows this; knows you wouldn’t dare let him treat you like this if you didn’t also want this, knows he wouldn’t so much as try unless you give him permission like you have tonight.</p><p>Calloused hands pull you back up into your previous position, the head of his cock already lining up with your slick heat. With an abrupt thrust, Kylo sinks deep into you, bottoming out in your tight cunt with a groan. His body stills for a moment, allowing you to get accustomed to the size of him before he sets a punishing pace, hips snapping into yours and fingers gripping your hips. You’re sure to bruise tomorrow from the grip of his hands alone, though he’ll undoubtedly leave other marks on you as the night wears on.</p><p>He needs this release, needs to fuck out the remainder of his aggression, and you’re more than happy to let him use you to do so. You’re too good to him, he knows this, and you do too. But he always takes care of you after moments like this; curls around you and holds you close, whispers secrets meant for your ears alone. He loves you, all things considered, and there’s no one else he’d rather be with in the entire galaxy; no one else he’d want to see this through with other than you.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Stay</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fingers wrap around your wrist, anchoring you in place when you attempt to take steps away from the bed in which you’ve just deposited an exhausted Kylo. Though, tired as he may be, he can’t sleep.</p><p>A soft sigh is expelled past your parted lips as you make your way back to him, his hold never loosening on you even as you take a seat on the edge of the bed. “I can’t,” he starts, swallowing thickly around the words he wants to say but can’t. “Can’t sleep.”</p><p>Can’t sleep. Won’t sleep. Not without you.</p><p>“Your free hand reaches for the one that’s clasped around your other wrist, giving it a gentle, reassuring squeeze while his tired gaze searches your face. “<b>Would it help if I stayed?</b>”</p><p>You already know the answer, of course you do. He never wants to be away from you for long. You’re the one thing in his life that keeps him grounded, keeps him sane and keeps the nightmares at bay.</p><p><em>He needs you</em>.</p><p>Kylo nods, and only when you do the same does he release his hold on your wrist. He watches silently as you stand from the bed and shed your clothes, dropping each garment to the floor without so much as a care while you round the large frame of the bed. Only when you’ve shed the last of your clothes do you climb beneath the covers with him, his arms already reaching for you, pulling you closer to him to soak up your warmth.</p><p>His face finds its way into the crook of your neck, long lashes tickling the skin there when his eyes close to finally, <em>finally</em> get some reprieve. It doesn’t take long to feel the way his body relaxes against yours, the even, hot breaths fanning across your neck as he falls into a deeper and deeper sleep with you held securely in his arms.</p><p>There may not be many things in this galaxy that the Supreme Leader needs, but you, undoubtedly and indisputably are at the top of that list. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. I'm Not Going To Leave</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There is panic in his eyes and terror in his heart, and not a single word is needed, because you, too, can feel it; can feel the anxious state of him, the worry that grips his mind like a vice and holds on with little mercy.</p><p>“I’m not going to leave you,” you tell him. You tell him because you know that he needs to hear it, needs the reassurance in a moment such as this.</p><p>He’d lost his temper. Of course he had, he’s still dealing with so much. The voices may be gone, but the years of trauma still bubble up to the surface time and time again, causing him to lose control in the sanctity of your shared chambers.</p><p>You’re the only one who he allows to see like this, of course, disheveled and distressed. It’s always the same pattern: he loses his temper, expels his anger out into the privacy of the room, destroying various items in the wake of his expelled emotions, and then he becomes flooded with worry. He always worry so much that you’ll leave, that one day it’ll all become too much for you, that you’ll wake up one day and realize that you can have so much better than him.</p><p>But you never do. You’re always there with understanding and reassurance and he can’t thank you enough. Of all his misgivings, all his wrongdoings, he doesn’t know why the Force has connected him with you, of all people. But he’s grateful for it.</p><p>“Get up, Kylo,” you instruct. You can feel the hesitation on his part as he kneels before you, arms wrapped around your legs, head turned to place a cheek against your stomach, holding himself to you as if letting you go means losing you. “Get up.” Your words are spoken more forcefully this time, and only now does he listen.</p><p>He releases his hold on you, rising up from the floor to peer down at you once he reaches his full height.</p><p>You lift a hand to press it to his cheek, thumb tracing the line of the scar that’s carved out onto his cheek. “I’m not going to leave you,” you say again, once again giving him that reassurance. You can see it then, the way that your words sink in, can feel the ease of the anxiety in your shared bond.</p><p>He knows you won’t leave him; not now and not ever, and he thanks the Force every day for you being here to see him through this.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. All That Blood</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The hatch for the Upsilon-class command shuttle lifts, the ramp lowering simultaneously to allow Kylo and his small crew to make their exit from the ship. His eyes are already searching for you the moment that his view of the loading docks is no longer obstructed by the metal door.</p><p>He finds you almost immediately, standing there, waiting to see him home. Kylo can feel it, the untamed lust that rolls off you in droves, wave after wave sent in his direction through the Force just at the mere sight of him, blood still sprayed across his face and tunic, once crimson droplets having since dried into a deep maroon.</p><p>You can feel it too, the overwhelming desire he has for you being reciprocated in the heat of the moment. Heavy footsteps carry him towards you, and in no time at all you find yourself wrapped up in his embrace, wrapped up in <em>him</em>. Kylo bends just enough to capture your mouth with his own, tongue slipping past your parted lips to taste you. He’d only been gone a few days, but those were days spent without you, and oh, how he’d <em>missed</em> you.</p><p>The faint hint of copper taints the kiss, and when you move to break the kiss, your tongue leaves his own to swipe across the expanse of his bottom lip, wiping away the blood that’d lingered there. “<b>All that blood looks good on you</b>,” you tell him, the corners of your mouth curling upward to form a smirk.</p><p>One of your hands lifts to trail along his cheek, taking a moment to feel the dried blood beneath the pads of your fingers. “<b>It really brings out your eyes</b>.”</p><p>Kylo’s mouth twitches, the only sign that he’s amused by your most recent statement. “Come,” he says, pulling away from you, his hand falling to take yours. “I’ll tell you all about it while I get cleaned up.”</p><p>He will, of course. Kylo never spares you any of the gory details, he knows how you love to hear every single bit; knows how much you love to hear of his conquests. He does it all for you, after all. <em>Everything</em> he does is for you.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Hold On, You Died</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You’d seen it, hadn’t you? Surely your eyes hadn’t deceived you when you’d watched as the Knights had carted Kylo’s seemingly lifeless body off one of the now docked ships towards the Destroyer’s infirmary. There was nothing that could be done, Ap’lek had assured you, the only one of the Knights who’d hung back to ensure that you were alright, all things considered.</p><p>But now, here, in the sanctity of your chambers, stands the man you thought to be nothing more than another bodyy on the Resistance’s mounting tally of fallen First Order members. Kylo turns away from the window to face you, hands clasped behind his back and a look of sheer displeasure etched onto his features.</p><p>You have to blink once, twice, three times, unsure if what you’re seeing is truly reality. “<b>Hold on</b>,” you start, steps faltering until you’ve stopped entirely, “<b>you died</b>.” The disbelief is evident in your voice as well as in your own expression, but so is the relief, because he’s home, your Kylo.</p><p>“<b>Yeah, well it didn’t stick</b>,” he deadpans.</p><p>In an instant, you cross the remainder of the space that separates the two of you, so many unanswered questions lingering as you throw yourself into his arms, his hands unclasping to catch you. You’ll get your answers, as many as he’s able to answer, at least. But now all you want to do is stay wrapped up in his embrace and soak up his warmth. Nothing more matters in this moment, for your Kylo is here, <em>alive</em>.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Sure Feels Like You Hate Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You’d gone, abandoned the Destroyer, and in turn, abandoned Kylo; left it all behind, and him, in order to simply <em>run</em>. For all the times he’d been nothing short of caustic to you, you could only count on one hand the ways in which he was loving and kind. It had all become too much for you to bear, too much to make you want to stay. You’d had enough, and so you’d left.</p><p>Kylo searched for you everywhere, scoured the <em>entire</em> <em>galaxy</em> for you, had every one of his men searching, seeking, keeping an eye out for you and where you’d gone. He’d been near fanatical in his quest to find you.</p><p>If only you’d known.</p><p>But he’s here now. He’d found you all on his own, and he’s standing before you, snow swirling around the two of you as the chill of the planet’s climate and Kylo’s gaze combined send a shiver along the length of your spine. Never had you imagined that he would care enough to come find you, to track you throughout the entire galaxy just to get you back.</p><p>“Why?” The question lingers between you, and there is, you think, a hint of bitterness to the inquiry.</p><p>Why had you left him? Why had you gone? Why here? Why, why,<em> why</em>?</p><p>You watch as he takes a step towards you, and instinctively, you take one back. He halts, and you note the subtle way his expression shifts to show his surprise and displeasure.</p><p>“You don’t care,” you whisper, the words nearly lost on the chilled breeze.</p><p>Kylo chews on the inside of his mouth as if he’s chewing on the emotions, on the words he wants to say but can’t. His Adam’s apple bobs with the thick swallow that follows, but you push on.</p><p>“<b>Sometimes I wonder if you even <em>like</em> me.</b>”</p><p>You can see the way his hands flex, the material of his gloves creaking with the movement. He wants to reach for you, but he’s afraid; afraid that if he tries that you’ll pull away as you’ve already done once. “I do,” he manages to choke out, voice strained.</p><p>Your response comes quickly, almost too quickly for his liking, and your own. “<b>It sure feels like you hate me sometimes.</b>”</p><p>“I don’t,” he replies, head shaking in disagreement, the action dispelling flakes of snow from his hair. “<em>Please</em>,” he begs, a hand now outstretching towards you, “come home.”</p><p>You debate for a moment, your eyes lowering to the hand that reaches for you.</p><p><em>Please</em>, you hear him say again, this time in your mind, more desperate this time as he utilizes the force. <em>Please don’t leave. Don’t leave me.</em></p><p>A frown pulls at the corners of your mouth, and … how could you? How could you ever leave him like you had? Not when he’s showing you like he is now, showing you just exactly what you mean to him.</p><p>Your shared bond is a powerful thing, and images he’s sending to you now tells you all that you need to know. He <em>does</em> like you. But more than that, he <em>loves</em> you. It’s an emotion, a word, he’s never dared to show you before. But he’ll show you now, he’ll show you always, if you just come home.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Lazy Morning Kisses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sheets rustle with your movement, alerting Kylo to the fact that you’re beginning to wake up. His arm instinctively tightens around your middle, never wanting you far from him. You smile, eyes still closed as you feel yourself being pulled back towards him, his palm pressed firmly to your lower back. Like you, his eyes are still closed, reveling only in the feel of you so close to him, your body heat a welcomed contrast to the otherwise cool temperature of the room.</p><p>Words, incoherent and mumbled bubble up from his chest, spilling out past his lips in syllables and sounds that make not a lick of sense to you, but make you laugh softly none the less. Kylo’s hand seeks you out, palm settling now against your cheek, thumb dipping down beneath your chin to tilt your head up as his own lowers, lips meeting in a good morning kiss. Neither of you pay mind to the others’ sour breath, this morning ritual of yours is far more important to the two of you.</p><p>His lips move lazily against your own, the occasional grumble of disapproval at having to rouse from his slumber slipping through, making you smile into the kiss. He knows as well as you do that eventually he’ll have to be up and out the door to your chambers soon enough, but for now, you’ll revel in this; revel in him and all he has to offer before he goes.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Didn't Ask Your Opinion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>Kylo</em>.</p><p>He can hear the whisper of your voice through the bond you share, can <em>feel</em> that near desperate need you have for him now. He shifts in the seat of the throne, eyes still boring into the men kneeling before him, trying <em>so hard</em> to focus on their words as images of you flash in his mind; images of you on your knees before him, his cock swallowed whole by your greedy mouth, images of you laid bare beneath him, back arched and jaw slack as he takes you for all your worth.</p><p>He’s suddenly aware of the deafening silence that fills the room after having lost himself in those visions, the men who’d been speaking now silent, awaiting his response. Kylo’s mouth opens to speak, but the sudden click of heels nearby alerts him to your presence. You’re a vision in black when you round the corner, the dress you’ve chosen to wear today swishing against the floor with each step you take.</p><p>The men, already kneeling in front of their Supreme Leader, bow their heads in respect for you, their Queen, their <em>Empress</em>.</p><p>Kylo’s gaze never once leaves you as you make your way up to him, settling down beside him on the armrest of the over-sized throne, legs crossed and hands perched atop your knees. “We’re nearly finished here.” The words are meant to deter you from being in the room, meant to signal that he’d like you to wait his arrival in your shared chambers.</p><p>But where’s the fun in that?</p><p>“Good. I’ll wait,” you reply without so much as a glance in his direction.</p><p>Of course you don’t need to look at him to know how he’s feeling, the connection between you is open, letting you feel every bit of irritation mingling with arousal that rolls off of him. Kylo works his jaw a moment. “I don’t think you’ll have any interest in what’s being discussed.”</p><p>He watches then as your lips curl up into the beginnings of a smirk. “<b>Good thing I didn’t ask for your opinion</b>.” Your attention shifts to him now, head turning to look over at him.</p><p>“<b>What did you just say?</b>” His voice radiates annoyance, but you can feel it, what it does to him when you defy him so openly. If this were anyone else, anyone at all, they would have been dead on the spot, their breath cut short by the force, by his hand. But it’s you, and he <em>likes</em> this, this little game of yours. “Leave us,” he barks out to the men, the two of you holding one another’s gaze while the men scramble to their feet and make their hasty retreat.</p><p>The second the door slides closed, you make your move, sliding off of the arm of the throne. Gathering the fabric of your dress in your hands, you lift it enough to allow you to straddle Kylo’s lap while he slowly eases the gloves from each hand, dropping the material to the floor carelessly.</p><p>“I’ve been thinking about you,” you whisper to him, hands releasing their hold on your dress, now disappearing the fabric to undo Kylo’s attire.</p><p>He hums in response, the familiar tick of his jaw making an appearance when he feels your hand wrapping around his cock once you free it from his trousers. You’re already <em>so wet </em>for him, and he knows; of course he knows, you’d shown him in those visions that’d flashed in his mind. But he can feel it now when your hips lift enough to glide the head of his cock along your slick heat.</p><p>Kylo settles his hands against your hips, his own lifting to nudge the head into you, eliciting a soft gasp from you. When your hand reappears from beneath the fabric of your dress, you move both to his shoulders, steadying yourself while your hips lower down towards his, sheathing his cock in your warm cunt in the process.</p><p>He groans at the sensation, eyes never once leaving you, even as your head tips back and you sigh at the ecstasy of it all. Taking the offering of your neck as an invitation, his hand glides up along the length of your body, fingers wrapping along the column of your throat when his hand reaches your neck. Your cunt responds in kind, fluttering and clenching around him as his fingers tighten their grip.</p><p>It’s a haze of euphoria as the physical sensations mix with the emotions spilled between the two of you through your shared Force bond. You may test his patience at times, but how dare he ever complain when you’re so keen to make it up to him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. What If I Just Break His Nose A Little?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A huff of air is expelled through Kylo’s nose, nostrils flaring in the process as further evidence of his displeasure. You can see the way his jaw muscles tick with visible agitation as Hux steps further away from the two of you, hands clasped behind his back and head held high in that pompous way that irritates both Kylo and you.</p><p>If there’s on thing that Kylo cannot stand, it’s to be second-guessed, and unfortunately, Hux has a <em>nasty</em> habit of doing just that. Should Kylo have his way, Hux would have easily been disposed of long ago―perhaps only after the first time he’d stepped out of line. But you’d been the one to keep Hux alive, much to Kylo’s chagrin.</p><p>As much as Hux has proven himself to be quite the thorn in your side, he <em>is</em> the best General the First Order’s ever had, or will have as far as you’re concerned. Besides, keep your enemies closer, as you’ve said time and time again to your beloved Kylo.</p><p>“<b>Are you SURE I can’t punch him in the face</b>,” Kylo grumbles, eyes still focused on Hux just as he turns a corner, his hand holding yours with a vice-like grip.</p><p>It’s your turn to huff a breath, this one of amusement, your gaze shifting over to Kylo. “<b>Yes</b>,” you reply, your free hand coming to clasp over your already joined hands. “I’m sure.”</p><p>He takes the wordless hint, easing his grip on you, pivoting now to face you. Releasing his hold on you altogether now, he brings both hands up to frame your face, tipping it back just enough to get a good look at you. The anger, the irritation, it’s all gone now as he peers down at you, gloved thumbs caressing your cheekbones. “<b>What if I just break his nose a little?</b>”</p><p>You laugh at that, and his features soften in such a minuscule way that only you would be able to perceive. That’s exactly what he was looking for, that light, airy sound. He loves your laugh. Loves you, and not even Hux and his irritating habits can ruin that for him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Well Behaved Women</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The swish of your garments and the stomping of Kylo’s boots are the only sounds that fill the corridor as the two of you stride in the direction of your shared quarters. You’d made a fool of him today, he’s certain of it. The two of you are always so in sync that there’s rarely ever a disagreement, and even if there is, you normally choose to save the counter argument for moments when the two of you are alone. It’s important to seem lie a united front, after all. But today, today you just could not bite your tongue. You just couldn’t hold back as Kylo suggested pulverizing Bespin for its unwillingness to bend to his will, and so, you’d spoken up, told him that it wasn’t an acceptable course of action. And you’d done it all in front of his highest ranking officers. If there’s one thing that Kylo cannot stand, it’s being second guessed, least of all by you.</p><p>“What the kriff was that?!” His anger is palpable as he works to remove the gloves from his hands, slamming them down onto the end table beside the bed.</p><p>Stopping in front of the floor length mirror, your hands lift to remove the jewelry that adorns you, reaching over to set the necklace and earrings aside onto the nearby dresser. Lifting your gaze to watch him in the reflection of the mirror, your hand soon reaches behind you to undo the zipper of your dress, shoulders shrugging simultaneously. “You know as well as I do that your suggested course of action wasn’t the right choice to make. If you obliterate every planet that fails to cooperate with the First Order, then you’ll as soon have nothing to rule over.”</p><p>His nostrils flare at the response, and his heated gaze meets your own through the mirror’s reflection. “Is it too much to ask that you behave at these meetings? The last thing that I need is for you to second guess me. Force knows I get enough of that from that imbecile Hux.”</p><p>Allowing the dress to pool around your feet as it drops to the floor, you watch the expression in Kylo’s shift from anger to something more akin to hunger. “<b>Well, behaved women rarely make history, do they?</b>”</p><p>He’s removing his tunic now, dropping it to the ground, soon followed by his sweater and pants while you simultaneously remove the last of your remaining garments, leaving both of you bare before one another. With Kylo now stepping up behind you, one hand comes to rest against your hip while his gaze continues to hold yours in the reflection of the mirror. He sweeps his right foot against yours, widening your stance in front of him just as his free hand reaches around to press his fingers against your clit, circling against it while he speaks. “<b>I’m gonna fuck you in front of the mirror. I want you to see how pretty you look when you’re spreading your legs for me.</b>”</p><p>As much as he complains when you speak out of turn, you know good and well that he enjoys it too much to truly be angry about it. Those situations always lead to scenarios such as this. He’s helpless to keep his hands off you.</p><p>“Kylo,” you sigh, head lulling back to rest against his shoulder, eyes fluttering closed as your hips cant against his fingers.</p><p>“Open your eyes,” he instructs, the movement of his fingers halting. “I want you to open your eyes and watch. And I want you to beg. Beg for it.” His fingers move again, causing you to whimper at the contact.</p><p>“Please, Kylo,” you whine, your eyes opening to once again find his. “<em>Pleasepleaseplease</em>. I need it. Need <em>you</em>. Kylo, please.”</p><p>The hand at your hip slides around to splay across your stomach while the other reaches between the two of you, fingers wrapping around the base of his cock as he positions himself against you. He slides easily into you, his hand now moving to grip your hip, fingers digging into the skin. A sigh of satisfaction slips past your lips, the sound quickly morphing into a moan when he bottoms out, his lips lowering your neck to suck at the skin.</p><p>Both of you know that you’ll speak out of turn again soon enough, but when it leads to moments such as this, how could either of you truly mind? He’ll listen to you counter his course of action a million times over if it means he gets to have you like this each and every time after.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Reunited Kiss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You can see it all when you look at him, even with the helmet that covers his face still as he steps out onto the docks, having just landing his ship. You know, even when others don’t, just by subtle tells that he’s directed his full attention on you as you stand still as stone, waiting for him to come to you. His fingers twitch with the need to touch you, and his stride, always so purposeful, is just that much lighter when his gaze lands on you.</p><p>Only once he’s near does he come to a stop, hands lifting to remove the helmet from his face. You’ve seen him do this dozen times and then some, and it still takes the breath straight from your lungs each time his face is revealed to you. Stepping closer to him, you reach to take the helmet from him, feel the weight of it in your hands as his own lift to frame your face.</p><p>He glides the smooth material of his gloved thumbs along your cheekbones, taking in the sight of you before him. He’d waited for this moment ever since he’d first left for his mission, and now, the time is finally here. Kylo steps closer, simultaneously pulling your face closer to his as he bends down to slant his mouth across yours. He kisses you tenderly at first, though the gesture quickly shifts to something much more akin to hunger as his tongue delves into your mouth to glide along your own.</p><p>He loves this, moments such as these. He loves you, and how good it is to be reunited once more.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Do You Know How Beautiful You Are?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fingertips glide along bare skin, leaving goosebumps in their wake. A soft sigh sounds from the touch, and the noise causes the corners of Kylo’s mouth to tug upwards into a smirk of satisfaction. “<b>Do you know how beautiful you are?</b>”</p><p>His hands slip between your thighs, pulling your legs apart to reveal your already glistening cunt. “<b>It’s truly distracting</b>,” he says, fingers gliding along slick folds as a gasp slips past your parted lips. Kylo leans over you, one hand pressed against the bed, fingers splayed on the sheets while the other continues to teasingly glide up and down, and up and down. You whine, hips following the motion in search of more. With a flick of his wrist, he slaps his hand against your cunt before pulling away, now moving to sit back against the headboard.</p><p>He pats his hand against his thigh, and you’re quick to obey the silent command, sitting up and shuffling over to straddle his lap. Almost immediately, his hands are all over you until finally, he settles for palming your ass with his left hand, the right teasingly dipping the tips of his index and middle finger into you. Another gasp sounds, your head lulling back as you sink yourself down onto him, his fingers slipping into you as far as his hand will allow at this angle. While your hips rock against him, he curls his fingers, searching for that sensitive spot within you.</p><p>Kylo knows once he’s found it; knows because your breath stutters and your body seizes, and oh, Force, the way that you moan. “<b>I love the way you look with my fingers inside you</b>,” he says, goading you towards your release, fingers making another pass against that spot. Inhaling sharply, your hands lifts to brace yourself by holding onto his shoulders, hips frantically working against his fingers now, eyes shut tight and jaw slack. “That’s it,” he urges. “Cum for me.”</p><p>All it takes is one more stroke of this fingers to send you over the edge, thighs shaking at the sheer strength of the orgasm that tears through you. Only when you slump down against him does he pull his fingers from you, lifting them to his mouth for a taste, a hum of satisfaction sounding.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Kiss On The Neck</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Soft lips glide along your neck, pressing tender kisses to skin while strands of raven colored hair brush against your cheek as Kylo works his way down to towards your collarbone. Tender touches and kisses litter your body as you both bask in one another’s presence, your own hands delving into his hair. This is a side of Kylo Ren that no one but you bears witness to. Where he is cold, distant and destructive to everyone and everything else in the galaxy, he shows nothing but love and empathy towards you.</p><p>“Don’t go,” he whispers against your clavicle before gifting another kiss to the spot. “Stay with me a little while longer.”</p><p>He knows that you have a lot on your plate today, but he’s desperate for your presence, for your touch. He hates it when the two of you have to part. A smile stretches across your face, hands sliding down to his face, tilting it up to get him to look at you. The way he looks at you now, peering out from behind a curtain of hair that cascades across his forehead, it steals your breath away.</p><p>“<b>All you had to do was ask</b>,” you reply. You can never say no to him, much like he can never say no to you, and in a matter of seconds his face is hovering above yours, lips meeting in a hungry kiss.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Desperate Kiss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The hum of your lightsaber as it slices through the air can be heard as you cut down the last of your enemies, the body falling to the ground in a lifeless heap. They’re scattered around you, those who dared defied the First Order, and when you lift your gaze, you find that Kylo’s eyes are on you and you alone. Even the Knights are forgotten as he takes a step in your direction.</p><p>You watch, waiting with bated breath as he advances, the hunger evident in his eyes. He’s been denying himself of this, of <em>you</em>, for far too long and he’ll be damned if he continues to do so. His free hand slips around her splay fingers across your lower back just as he draws your body against his, lips descending down onto yours in a feverish kiss. Kylo kisses you like a man starved, like you’re the only thing in this galaxy capable of sustaining him, and now that he’s had this taste of you, he knows he’ll never let you go.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. The Knights Know</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They were right. <em>Of</em> <em>course</em> they were right. Though their reputation for combat precedes them, the Knights of Ren are nothing, if not acutely observant. Kylo spent months keeping his distance from you in public, making sure there was no room for anyone to mistake that there be something there between the two of you. But the Knights never failed to miss the way Kylo’s gaze would would slide over to you before making his final decisions on matters, as if checking for your approval. There was also an unnecessary amount of tension in the movements of both you and Kylo when in the presence of the Knights, or anyone else for that matter. He’d tried too hard to keep his distance, made it too easy for the Knights to figure out what was going on between the two of you.</p><p>So, when months later the two of you made your first official appearance together as a united front, it came as no surprise to the Knights. A stack of credits slams down onto a table, Ap’lek having been the one to set them down, the remainder of the Knights staring down at the payment. He’d been the only one who thought for certain that Kylo Ren would be smart enough to push those desires back in order to focus on his mission. And thus, he’s come to pay up on a bet the Knights had made all those months ago.</p><p>“It goes without saying, you know,” says Ushar, “we’ll have to protect them too.”</p><p>“Ren’s already given the order,” Vicrul pipes up, eliciting stares from the others.</p><p>Of course he has. He would have given the order months ago for them to protect you had it not drawn suspicion. With a heavy sigh, Cardo lifts his own stack of credits to add them to the pile that Ap’lek’s brought. Reaching forward, Kuruk pulls the credits towards himself, divvying the pile up into two parts to give the other half to Trudgen. They may have known, but at least they could pass the time and make a game of it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Take It Off</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“<b>There’s no way I’m going to let you wear that out in public.</b>” The familiar baritone voice booms from the threshold of this room and the next, causing you to turn and face the source. Kylo is standing there, jaw muscles ticking visibly and fingers curling inwards towards his palm to form fists.</p><p>You’re a vision in black, your outfit the perfect accompaniment to his own. But that’s also the problem, isn’t it? You look too good, sheer panels of fabric showing off toned legs in spaces that lack the more opaque material that covers every other portion of your body. He’s silent as your head tilts, as if trying to understand the issue.</p><p>But you know. Of course you do. It’s why you chose this outfit in the first place.</p><p>“Why not?” Your tone is curious, though still holding a hint of playfulness. But there’s no playfulness in the way that Kylo’s looking at you now. There is only <em>hunger</em>.</p><p>He stalks towards you like a predator towards its prey, that look he’s giving you causing your thighs to press together, lips parting in anticipation as a familiar wetness pools between your legs. “<b>Because it would be a shame to rip it off in front of a hundred people</b>,” he replies, his voice somehow managing to lower an octave even still, his hand grasping a portion of the sheer material as he looks down to it slip between his gloved fingers, “<b>such nice material</b>.”</p><p>The hitch of your breath as he leans in close doesn’t go unnoticed, his hand settling onto your hip. He leans in further, lips barely hovering above yours, gaze flickering downward before lifting to your hooded eyes. “<b>Either take it off, or I will happily do it for you</b>.”</p><p>There’s no room for negotiating, not now. Not when you know that he won’t stand for anyone eyeing you like he knows they will should you go out in that outfit. Turning in his hold, you lift your hands to sweep your hair over your shoulder, offering your back to him. He takes a moment to admire the sight of you in that outfit. As he tugs down the zipper, he’s thankful that it’s just him who will have the pleasure to see you in it, and now, out of it.</p><p>The second that it’s unzipped, he motions with a flick of two fingers, using the Force to tug it down until the fabric has pooled onto the floor around your feet, leaving you bare to him.</p><p>Kylo’s hands and lips are on you in a heartbeat, and it isn’t long until you’re lying with your back pressed into the bed, his face between your thighs and your hands tugging at his hair. He relishes in this, in the way that you keen for him as he laps at you like a man starved, nose nudging against your clit. It’s when you tug harder at the strands, back arching and a whine slipping past your lips that he knows that you’re close. He’ll never get enough of this, of you, even if you do like to tease him with your outfit choices more often than not.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Lightly Kissing A Freshly Formed Bruise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A hiss echoes out into the room, your hand grasping his jaw firmer now to get him to hold still. “Stop squirming.” Your voice is firm, but not unkind; just the right amount of sternness to get him to listen to you.</p><p>You dab again at the cut on his lip, this one much less sizable than the one he sports across his face. It was an accident, of course. You’d been cooped up for so long, you were just dying to something, anything, and you’d begged to get him to train with you until he caved. But in your elation, you’d gone a little too hard at him during the session, your elbow connecting with his lip to split it open.</p><p>As you dab the damp cloth to his mouth, you note the discoloration beginning to form along the underside of his bottom lip. Pulling the cloth away for a moment, your thumb gently grazes the freshly formed bruise, a look of concern etched onto your features.</p><p>“Does it hurt,” you ask softly. His gaze lifts to meet your own, his head shaking only slightly in silent response. Huffing out a breath through your nose, you slide down onto his lap and wrap your arms around his neck. You lean in, lips gently caressing his own before you place a soft kiss to the spot where the bruise is. “I’m sorry,” you whisper to him.</p><p>He winds his arms around your waist, pulling you closer to him. “It’s okay,” he finally manages to say, hands splaying across your back to keep you close. You hum in response, tossing the cloth to the side, resolving to put it away later. Again you lean in to press gentle kisses to the area you’d bruised, and soon enough, you’re eliciting the smallest of smiles from him. “You’re so perfect,” he says, the corners of his mouth pulling up just a little more, “and I’m so fucking lucky.” He knows there isn’t another person in the galaxy who would treat him with the respect and love that you do, and he counts his lucky stars every day for you being in his life.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p>The crackle of static followed by the sound of your laughter fills the space of Kylo’s TIE following the sudden take down of a Resistance ship directly in front of him. “Thought you were better than that, fly boy,” you tease, your voice carrying a tinny tone to it thanks to the Comlink that connects the two of you.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You’d been the one to take the ship down, not that he wouldn’t have gotten to it eventually, but unlike him, you don’t prefer to toy with the Resistance. Not when there’s so much on the line.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He can see you up ahead in your own TIE, and though he’d been explicitly clear about wanting you to stay behind, he also knew it was a breath wasted. You never listen to him, not when it comes to matters such as these. They say that he’s the best pilot in the galaxy now, but he knows, <em>he knows</em> that you’re just a tad above him. It is for that reason and that reason alone that he doesn’t put up a fight when you disobey his wishes to stay behind in the safety of the Destroyer.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You don’t need the Comlink to know what he’s thinking or how he’s feeling now, you can sense the mild agitation that fills him at being bested. “Come on, Kylo,” you goad, blasting away yet another ship. “<strong>Where’s your adventurous spirit?</strong>”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>To anyone on the outside, it might seem like a poor decision to get the Supreme Leader all worked up unnecessarily. But you know better. Of course you do. Kylo always does perform better when angry, after all..</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Coming Home (HIAFP!Kylo)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p>It’s late Autumn when he returns home from overseas, battered and bruised, but alive none the less. He’s tired, the feeling sinking into his very bones, weighing him down with all the things he’s seen—the things he’ll never, ever forget. The duffel bag that’s nearly the size of him perched up over his shoulder does nothing to help his weariness, but the moment that he steps off of the train and onto the platform, his eyes meeting your own, that heaviness is gone in an instant.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You aren’t sure if it’s the November chill that shoots upward along your spine, or if it’s a shiver of nervous excitement when you spot him disembarking the train, his gaze landing on you almost the second that he’s off. It’s like two magnets, drawing one another closer and closer and closer still until you’re running, the heels of your Mary Janes clicking wildly against the concrete.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Kylo drops his bag down onto the ground with a heavy thud, no longer a care in the world as you barrel into him, arms wrapped around his broad shoulders, his own embracing you around your waist. The khaki colored wool cap falls from his head just as he lifts you, your feet leaving the ground with a squeal of excitement, and oh, how he’s missed that sound.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Your lips meet for the first time since he’d left over a year ago, and it’s a bittersweet moment, being here—having this when neither of you were sure you’d ever lay eyes on one another ever again.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Loving You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <p>He knows what it’s like, to be picked apart and put back together again, over and over until it’s unbearable; knows what it’s like to have a brain that’s never quiet, thoughts that make him outraged, making him act out and behave badly. Kylo’s no stranger to less than stellar mental health, so when yours had begun to decline at a rapid pace, he’d taken notice immediately.</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It starts when he’s in a meeting with Hux and his other commanding officers. He can feel the ripple of unease through your shared bond, the hollow ache of you needing to feel something, <em>anything</em> other than what you’re feeling now. You just need him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>His meeting ends abruptly when Kylo rises up from the polished obsidian table, leaving Hux to finish it for him. He has more important, more pressing matters to attend to; it’s <em>you</em> that he needs to see. Kylo sends a wave of assurance your way through the Force, lets you know that he’ll be arriving at any moment now, his long strides carrying him through the halls, cape flowing behind him with his brisk movements.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>In no time at all he’s back in your shared chambers, the door sliding closed with a hiss behind him. He lifts the helmet from his head, setting it aside in its designated spot nearby, cape dropped unceremoniously to the floor just before he makes his way to you. He’s not very good at this —he doesn’t think—the comforting, but Kylo does the best that he can; always does the best that he can when it comes to you.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Long arms scoop you up to cradle you against his chest just as he takes a seat on the nearby bed, holding you to him and absorbing the emotions that spill out from you now like a tidal wave. He takes it all and sends nothing but his love for you back, wanting desperately to fix this for you; make it all better in the same way that you helped to make him better when no one else could or even would. He’ll do whatever he can, however he can, if it means making you feel better.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>For you, he’ll raze it all if he has to.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Just Hold Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p>The job had been done; Snoke lies motionless on the floor along with his Elite Praetorian Guard, their bodies scattered around the room that’s dotted with small fires, ash raining down from overhead. Kylo takes his seat in the throne that’s <em>finally</em> his, has been for a long, <em>long</em>time. He’d been ready for ages, but he realizes now, now that he’s freed of Snoke, that he’d only been held back, used as some servant boy for far too long.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It doesn’t take you long to follow suit, using his lap as your own personal throne, your body draped across his. One hand easily supports your back, the other settling atop your thigh when you loop your arms around his neck. Kylo’s lips move languidly over your own, the two of you sharing slow, soft, and tired kisses.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Can’t,” you start when you break the kiss, your forehead coming to rest against his, eyes closing and head just barely shaking. You’re hot, the both of you are; hair mats to both your temples, foreheads and necks, perspiration dripping down from your hairline to settle at the dips of your clavicles beneath the hems of your outfits. “<strong>Can’t make out</strong>. <strong>Too hot</strong>.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You resign to celebrate Kylo’s victory, your victory, another time. For now, you just want the safety of his arms around you, caging you in and keeping you held tight. “<strong>Just hold me</strong>?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>There’s the slightest not, so subtle that anyone else would have missed the gesture. His arms wrap around you, pulling you impossibly closer. He’ll endure the heat, every bit of it, if it means he gets to have you like this. The throne is every bit yours as it is his now, and to him, there is no better way to celebrate in the moment.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p>There are moments, tender ones shared only between the two of you behind the closed door of your chambers, that only you get to witness; moments where Kylo allows the mask to slip, his eyes to soften, and his heart to do the same. It’s those fractions of moments you cherish most. You’d live in them always if you could.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He’s dressed in his usual attire, cloak draped over his shoulders, looking as regal as ever, and every bit the Supreme Leader he was destined to be. His expression has once again hardened into a stony mask, but his eyes... Even those deep pools of darkness still hold so much expression.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“<strong>Come home to me when you’re done</strong>,” you tell him, hands running down the ribbed fabric of the tunic that he wears. His gloved ones rest comfortably against your hips, drawing you the slightest bit closer.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You can hear it, the barely audible sound of his breath hitching in his throat. He’s never been good at expressing himself, not when it comes to love or any level of positive emotion, really. But he has his ways, and you can see it in the way he becomes breathless at your words, the way his eyes shine just <em>that much more</em>.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“<strong>Home</strong>?” He tests the word, lets it roll around in that mouth of his, lips sucking inward like he’s chewing on it, absorbing it. “<strong>I like the sound of that</strong>.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>For never before has Kylo had a home. Not until you’d come along.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. First Kiss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p>Kylo’s never kissed anyone, he realizes when your lips graze along his own. It’s something that’s never crossed his mind until now. He’d gone for so long without a kind touch that he hadn’t even realized what he’d been missing out on until now.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It’s amazing, you think to yourself, how such a small touch can render even the Supreme Leader motionless. He’s standing stock still, hands at his sides, muscles tensed all over and lips parted <em>just so</em> with uncertainty. It’s when he doesn’t reciprocate the kiss that you pull back to look at him, taking a moment to allow him to process what’s just happened.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“It’s okay,” you whisper to him reassuringly. “We don’t have to.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Kylo’s already begun to shake his head when you speak, finally mobile as his hands reach for you, the leather of his gloves creaking when his fingers curl into the fabric that covers your hips. “I want to,” he manages to say just prior to his lips crashing down onto yours.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It’s him that’s taking the reigns now, giving in to whatever instinct is guiding him, kissing you with a newfound hunger. Only when you lift your arms to loop them around his neck does he pull you impossibly closer, your body molding to fit against his.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The moment is a heady mix of emotions, and you’re unsure if it’s you or Kylo projecting his own onto you using the Force, but either way you have no complaints. You hold him tighter, and he does the same, neither one of you daring to let go as the kisses grow more and more urgent with each passing second.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He’s like a man starved, and this...<em>this</em> is the only thing that can save him.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Next To You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p>You always know when Kylo reaches for you through your shared bond. It starts with a feeling, the hair on the back of your neck rising to stand straight, goosebumps prickling your skin just before whatever sound in the room is drowned out by the sheer silence of the Force that flows from him to you; silent like he is, most times.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I miss you,” you say, always the one to break the silence, always the one getting him to speak. “<em>I want you</em>.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>There is a ripple of something much akin to pride that flows through the Force now. You can feel it, as if he’s there with you right in the room, like you can see him, chest puffed out and ego inflated.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He makes his appearance then, standing before you as you lie back on the bed, propped up onto your elbows while your gaze tracks his movements. “<strong>What would you do if I was next to you right now</strong>?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You’re unable to see his surroundings...only him, but it’s as if he’s in the room with you. Oh, how you wish he was.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Lying back completely, your hands shift to lift the layers of your dress up and up, revealing your already slick cunt to his view. Pure unadulterated lust is sent in droves through the bond, your cunt clenching around nothing at the feel of it. He could touch you now, if he wanted; even through the Force he could have you. But he makes no moves to do so.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He wants you to show him. He’s waiting.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>One hand keeps a firm grip on the layers of your dress, holding it up to continue giving him the view that he so desires, your other hand tracking downward until fingers glide through slick, silky folds.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You gasp, eyelids fluttering closed as you focus on the emotions that continue to ebb and flow through the Force. Two fingers dip into you now, but they’re nothing compared to the feel of him. You miss him, that’d been true. He knows that, of course; can sense it just as you can sense him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>When you open your eyes, you find him palming his hard cock through the fabric of his trousers. “Kylo,” you cry out to him, hips undulating against your hand, the heel of it pressing down against your clit while you continue to fuck yourself with your fingers.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Let me see,” you beg, back arching at the sensations, eyes closing again briefly when you moan. “Oh <em>ff—fforce</em>! Let me see, I need to see. <em>Please</em>, Kylo.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Who is he to turn any request of yours down? He’s quick to disrobe, left naked and bare before you, his hand stroking the length of his cock in time with your fingers’ movements.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Your movements, combined with the sight of him and the heady emotions that run rampant in the bond, server to push you closer and closer to the brink. It isn’t long until you’re clenching around your fingers, shouting his name as you come undone.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He’s never far behind, stepping even closer to where you lie, hand stroking at a furious pace. You pull your hand away, giving him a clear view of your cunt, slick dripping past your lips and down to the bedsheet below. Kylo groans, the sound guttural, as his cock twitches and pulses in his hand, cum painting the exterior of your cunt in thick, white ropes.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Your hand return to the sensitive area, fingers dipping to retrieve his cum. He watches, cock still throbbing when you lift your fingers to your mouth, depositing the salty spend onto your tongue.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You’re thankful for moments like this; moments you steal whenever you can for as long as he’ll allow.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I have to—”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I know,” you interject when you pull your fingers from your mouth.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He has to go. He always does. But he makes time for you, and that’s enough. He’ll be home soon enough, and then...then you can have one another properly.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. All Wrong (Knight!Kylo)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p>Blood, crimson and thick, lies splattered across Kylo’s face, dripping from the tip of his nose, and from there, his armor. The bodies of those he’d slain lie scattered around the forest floor, some slumped over fall trees, others lying face down in the damp moss.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He’d done this for himself, to keep his bargaining chip secure, the only reason you’re still alive. He certainly hadn’t cut down any of these men simply for your safety. At least, that’s what he tells himself.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The sword he’d wielded has since been wiped clean, now sheathed in the holster at his side, chest still heaving beneath the armor from the energy exerted during his fight. His eyes track your movements as you turn, the skirt of your dress twirling with the quick motion when you spin, taking in the damage done. Your eyes lift to meet his, and for a moment, neither of you say a word.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>There is only the call of a bird above, perched high up in the canopy of the forest.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Your body moves before your mind is capable of catching up, feet carrying you forward towards him until you break out into a sprint. He catches you with ease, though he is undoubtedly taken by surprise at your gesture when you loop your arms around his neck, and hold yourself against the cold metal shell of his armor. Kylo makes no moves to hold you, his arms hang loosely at his sides.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>This isn’t how any of this is meant to go.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>After a long moment, your face pulls away from his chest plate, neck craning to look up at him. He tips his head down, face devoid of any and all emotion, but beneath the surface of his armor, his heart thuds wildly against his rib cage. There is only the slightest bit of resistance in his body when you tug at the nape of his neck to draw his lips closer to yours, but he allows you to move him still until finally, <em>finally</em>, you are able to lean up just enough to press your lips to his.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Doritos (Vampire!Kylo)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p>You watch as his nose crinkles in that familiar way that it does each time he gives a small sniff, testing out the smell of something. This time, the smell is emanating from the open bag in your hand. His head turns, a look of disgust written all over his features.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What,” you ask mid-chew.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>But you know what. Of course you do.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Kylo exhales a heavy sigh, his head shaking while his gaze rakes over the bag that you hold. “Of all the things that you eat, those are the most foul smelling.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You pause, take a moment to let his statement sink in before swallowing your mouthful. “<strong>Doritos are the greatest invention in the history of time</strong>,” you reply haughtily.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>An immediate snort sounds, a clear indication that Kylo disagrees. “Trust me, sweetheart, I’ve been around <em>a lot </em>longer than you. You haven’t even begun to scratch the surface of great inventions.”</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Protect The Witch (Knight!Kylo)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He finds your home, quaint little thing that it is, tucked up away in the heart of the forest, far away from the village. It’s hard for him to believe that it is <em>you</em> who’s responsible for such depravity in the village, making men go mad and ruining the crops for the harvest. Revenge, they’d said, for casting you out.</p><p>He supposes, when he gets right down to the heart of the matter, that perhaps distance has no bearing on witchcraft.</p><p>The metallic <em>shink</em> of his sword can be heard when he pulls it from its holster, careful footsteps carrying him closer to the wooden home. Kylo halts his movement by the front door, turning his ear to the wood to listen, waiting for any sign of life inside.</p><p>He hears <em>nothing</em>.</p><p>Cautiously, and with his sword at the ready, he pushes open the door. At first glance, it would appear that no one is here, but when he steps foot inside, his gaze lands on a kneeling figure, quiet chants falling from your mouth. The candles nearby flicker, and when you lift your head to meet his gaze, there is an immediate shift in the room.</p><p>Kylo’s entire reason for being here switches with a mere look, the whispered words now working their magic to see to it that he now has a new mission in mind: protect you.</p><p>He turns when he hears the thunderous sound of hooves in the distance; horses and their men will soon be arriving and the fight to keep you alive will begin.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Charm and Magic (Demon!Kylo)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Brown, dead leaves crunch beneath the weight of your steps, your body moving further out into the woods as if following some sort of silent siren song. There is nothing out here, no reason for you to be here, certainly not at this hour, and yet you find yourself unable to turn away. Though rationale tells you to go back, your body feels as if it’s being towed by the thinnest tether just strong enough to pull you further into the depths of the forest.</p><p>It isn’t until you reach a brief break in the trees that you find your reason for being here.</p><p>You can’t seem to place him, the dark haired man kneeled down onto the forest floor, bowed as if in some sort of prayer. Instinct tells you that this isn’t prayer, far from it, and though your mind is unable to place him, your body reacts as if responding to a lover you’ve long been apart from. The steady thrum of your heart doubles, the beat quick against your rib cage, thighs pressing together to ease the sudden throb at the apex of your thighs while fingers curl inward towards your palm.</p><p>“Kylo.” The name leaves your mouth as if instinctually, and when he rises up from his spot on the ground to turn and face you, your breath hitches in the back of your throat.</p><p>He’s tall, much taller than you’d initially anticipated, with angular features that fit together to form a strikingly attractive face. Kylo holds a hand out in invitation, his dark gaze settling onto your face, watching, waiting for you to accept the silent offer.</p><p>Join him, the gesture says.</p><p>And join him you do.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. In The Darkness (Demon!Kylo)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kylo’s silent plea is answered the moment that your palm glides along his own, his fingers wrapping around your hand to secure your place with him. With a swift but gentle tug, he pulls you close to him, his other hand now moving to settle against your lower back.</p><p>Your eyes lift to peer up at him, his name falling from your lips once more, whispered as if seeking permission—though permission for what, exactly, remains to be seen. “Kylo.”</p><p>There is a possessive flare that licks upward along his spine, the hand at your back pressing to pull you closer to him until your body molds against his own. You’re close enough now to see the flecks of amber and streaks of green that cut through the brown or his irises, and if you look close enough, you can see the faintest hint of crimson underlying.</p><p>It’s painstakingly slow, the way he undresses you, as if you’re some precious present he’s taking his time to unwrap. It feels as if an eternity has passed until the two of you have become bare to each other and the surrounding forest, the leaves rustling now beneath your hands and knees when Kylo lowers you to the ground, positioning you in front of him.</p><p>A large hand settles between your shoulder blades, applying pressure to push your top half down towards the forest floor, leaving your ass pushed up and out for him. He positions himself behind you, his free hand trailing along your cunt, feeling the wetness that’s already gathered there. Satisfied, he nudges the head of his cock against you and sinks in deep with one single thrust.</p><p>It’s rough, fast, but even still the movements are filled with something more than just primal need. He’s careful never to push you too hard into the ground, keeping his hand at the top of your back while he pushes into you over and over again. The smacking of skin on skin combined with your moans and groans fill the forest, drowning out all other sound until it’s just you and him.</p><p>He cums with your name falling from his lips and his cock buried deep, the hold of his hand on your hip a bruising one—the soon to be purpling evidence of your coupling will be visible for days to come.</p><p>Kylo leans down to press kiss after kiss along your spine just before he lifts you up onto your knees, keeping your back pressed against his chest, his hips giving a few more tentative thrusts.</p><p>He’s waited for this, for you, for centuries, and when he dips his head down to press tender kisses along the side of your neck, he knows he will never want anything or another in the way that he wants you now.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Late Night (CEO!Kylo)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s late when he gets home, the solitary light in the entryway lit up like a beacon, welcoming him to the space when he steps inside. He slips free of his shoes before he makes his way up the stairs, shedding his suit jacket along the way and foregoing his dinner so that he can make his way up to you.</p><p>By the time he reaches you in the bedroom, the sleeves of his dress shirt are rolled halfway up his forearms and his tie is loosened. The mattress dips and sways beneath the weight of him when he moves to hover over you, the duvet you’d curled up under now pulling down to reveal your bare body to him. He hums in satisfaction at the sight, his rapidly hardening cock twitching to life in his slacks.</p><p>You roll over onto your back, legs trapped between his thighs as you blink the sleepiness away, peering up into his hungry eyes. “What time is it,” you ask just as he bends to press his lips to your jaw.</p><p>“Late,” he grunts in response, the word muffled by your skin.</p><p>He slides an arm up along the bed, his hand resting against the side of your neck, thumb pressing just beneath your chin to tilt your head back to give him better access to the column of your throat. You can feel the soft, silky fabric of his tie as it drags along your sternum, your hands reaching past it to begin undoing his slacks.</p><p>The familiar metallic jingle of his belt sounds, quickly followed by the <em>thwip</em> of leather as you pull it from him, tossing it to the floor below, hearing the heavy thunk of it when it lands. The pop of a button follows, and then the slide of a zipper. Fingers dip past the waistband of his trousers and boxers, pushing them down his hips just as he shift to push apart your legs with his knees.</p><p>Grasping his cock with your hand, you begin a slow, firm rhythm, his hips thrusting shallowly into your grasp whilst you work to bring him to full hardness.</p><p>A hot puff of air is expelled onto your neck when he groans, his hand leaving your face when he pulls back, his cock slipping from your grasp while he moves his hands down to slip beneath your legs. Kylo slides his hands up along the backs of your thighs, pushing your legs up and up until he holds them in place against your body, his grip firm just on the underside of your knees.</p><p>His head tilts down to watch as his hips shift, catching the head of his cock against your already slick cunt, groaning already at the contact. “Fuck, I missed you,” he says through panted breaths.</p><p>A playful smile curves you mouth, and unable to help yourself, you respond with “You just saw me a few hours ago.”</p><p>Kylo’s answer is an abrupt snap of his hips, sheathing his cock within the tight, warm confines of your cunt, stopping only once his pelvis meets yours. The sensation punches the breath straight from the depths of your lungs, a gasp ringing out into the otherwise quiet bedroom.</p><p>It’s rough, quick, the way that he takes you, the <em>slap, slap, slap</em> of skin against skin filling the room to intertwine with the moans and groans that fall from both you and Kylo. You know how much he needs this, to loosen the tension that he holds so frequently in those muscles of his, so you let him; let him use your body as he sees fit each night when he drags himself home, tired and spent, but never too tired for you.</p><p>You reach between one another, hand moving downward to reach for your clit, but he’s quick to slap it away, replacing it with his own hand to rub tight, quick circles to bring you closer and closer to your release. The leg he’s released now lifts to wrap around his hip, trembling with both the effort and the way that your orgasm suddenly rips through you without warning. You cry out into the darkness of the room, body falling limp against the mattress.</p><p>Kylo’s thrusts grow frantic, hips stuttering as he chases his release, the springs of the mattress below you squeaking in time with the wood headboard that knocks relentlessly against the wall. His head drops, forehead pressing down against your clavicle just as he releases a guttural groan, his hips thrusting twice more before he stills entirely, cock throbbing with his release in the depths of your cunt.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Laying Claim (CEO!Kylo)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Melodic laughter wafts across the open plan of the office space, the familiar sound capturing Kylo’s attention in a way that only one person can. It only takes a turn of his head to discover you across the large expanse of the room, laughing at something the new hire has said. Kylo watches as your hand lifts to place it atop his shoulder, a gesture that he knows is friendly; you’ve always been so good at that, being friendly, making people feel right at home. He admires that about you, admires how you always make <em>him</em> feel at home.</p><p>What he doesn’t enjoy, what really sets his blood boiling, is when the new hire brings his hand up to rest it against your lower back. The way you react may not be perceptible to anyone else in the office, but Kylo notices the way that you stiffen, clearing your throat as you take a step just far enough away to be out of reach again.</p><p>Oh, no, Kylo cannot have that.</p><p>He takes long, practiced strides across the space, closing the distance to you in no time at all. His arm winds around you to settle a hand against your hip, pulling you close to him when he makes his sudden appearance. “I didn’t realize we had someone new on the team,” he says smoothly, offering the man a cool smile.</p><p>You twist to face Kylo, still fitting so perfectly against his side as your hands wander up along the button down shirt beneath his suit jacket, fingers working to straighten the tie that he wears. There’s a soft hum emitted just before you pat the silky material once it’s fixed and in place, introducing the new hire to Kylo and vice versa. There’s a slight look of confusion on the man’s face when his eyes dart down to Kylo’s hand which has already begun to trail down to palm your ass, and it’s then that the confusion shifts to realization.</p><p>It’s egregious behavior. If it were anyone else in the workplace, they’d be long gone, but as it stands, Kylo can and will do whatever he wants, and what he wants right now is to make his claim on you very, <em>very</em> clear.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Book Store AU</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The chime of a bell overhead sounds when you step past the threshold of the old bookstore’s entrance. Immediately, you’re greeted by the familiar musty scent; wood pulp, grass, and vanilla—smells that remind you of home and comfort. You’ve loved books and bookstores for as long as you can remember, but this is the first time that you’ve been here to this particular shop.</p><p>Your fingers dance across spines both old and new, taking in the variety that this small store has to offer. Some are covered in a plastic covering, a sign that they’d been well loved at a library somewhere, while others are as new as the day they’d been delivered, all waiting for someone like you to come along and pick them up and take them home.</p><p>“Can I help you find something?” The deep baritone emerges from behind you, and when you turn, you’re greeted by the sight of a tall man with long, dark hair and equally dark eyes. His face is angular with a smattering of moles, each feature coming together to make one attractive individual who, judging by the name tag, works here.</p><p>Kylo.</p><p>A smile graces your features, and your head shakes in immediate response. “No. No, I was just looking. Though, if you have any recommendations, by all means, feel free.”</p><p>Dust particles dance in the morning light that streams in through the front windows, swirling around the shop while silence falls between the two of you. You can see it, the way that Kylo’s mind turns, his eyes lifting and casting a sideways glance to a nearby bookshelf on the right.</p><p>“We’ve got a good collection of classics if that’s your thing.” He motions for you to follow him, which you dutifully do, of course. "1984′s always a good one.”</p><p>“Bit on the nose, don’t you think?” His head turns to get a better look at you when you stop near him, your body close enough to touch his. A shoulder rises and falls just as you give him a sheepish smile. “We’re basically living it. I’d rather not read about it now if it’s all the same to you.”</p><p>A huff of air is expelled through his nose, his expression shifting to one of both understanding and amusement. He nods in response, a thoughtful hum following the gesture as his eyes return to the shelves. “Here,” he says, reaching for an unfamiliar title. “We Have Always Lived In The Castle. Shirley Jackson.”</p><p>You reach for the book, taking it from his grasp, your fingers brushing along his when you do so. “You seem like someone who’d appreciate the story,” Kylo says with the faintest hint of a smile.</p><p>He watches as you examine the book’s cover, giving a nod just before your eyes lift to meet his, a smile of your own forming. “I’ll be sure to come back and let you know.”</p><p>Kylo nods in agreement, hoping that you’ll do just that.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Protection (Knight!Kylo)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fog has settled around the castle, blurring the landscape and isolating you further from the outside world. In the nearby hearth a fire burns and crackles, the soft, warm light illuminating the bedroom and casting shadows across the space. A shiver inadvertently runs upward along your spine, your body shuddering at the sensation. Almost immediately, Kylo pulls you closer, his hand sweeping across the expanse of your back to comfort and soothe you.</p><p>Your head tilts up to press a line of kisses along his jaw, pulling a soft hum from the back of his throat. “You make me feel so safe,” you murmur against his skin just before nipping at the space there.</p><p>Kylo turns his head to capture your lips, deepening the kiss almost immediately just as his other hand moves to find your hip. “<b>I’m yours</b>,” he says when he finally breaks away, “<b>and I’ll always protect you</b>.”</p><p>He tells himself, as he shifts to roll atop you, that these words mean nothing. His head dips, and as he presses kiss after kiss down along the column of your throat, he tells himself that these are just words meant to satiate you, keep you in check and keep you complacent.</p><p>You mean nothing to him, he tells himself when his lips lower further down past your sternum down to your stomach and further south still.</p><p>It is a lie, he knows, when he reaches the apex of your thighs.</p><p>These words mean everything to him.</p><p>And so do you.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. Pin Me (Modern!Kylo)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Never, in all of the time that you’ve shared an apartment with Kylo, have you seen him busy himself with a book, let alone a newspaper, but now here he is, nose deep in the sports section. You can feel it, the tension that rolls off of him in waves even though the paper is blocking his face; it’d started last night when you’d left, telling him that you’d be going on a date, and it’d carried over to now after you’d stumbled out of your room to sit with him at the table to eat your breakfast. He hadn’t said a single word to you, but he didn’t need to.</p><p>The silence says it all.</p><p>With a sigh, you reach across the small table, your fingers curling around the edge of the newspaper to push it down just enough to grab his attention. He’s forced to look up, to stare at you from across the space that separates the two of you, dark eyes taking you in and assessing you, the silence stretching on.</p><p>“Talk to me.”</p><p>Another stretch of silence follows as his gaze continues to bore into yours. “How did the date go?” He does his best, he really does, but try as he might to keep his voice as neutral as possible, he still cannot help but let some of the bitterness creep in.</p><p>Your hand slips away from the paper, leaning back to rest against the chair that you sit in, you exhale a sigh. “It…didn’t.”</p><p>Kylo’s brow lifts then only slightly, the only sign that you’ve truly captured his interest on the subject.</p><p>“I went to meet them, and you know how sometimes you just know right away that it isn’t going to be a match?” You pause, and Kylo takes this as his cue to respond, doing so with a small nod of his head. “Yeah, well, it wasn’t a match. I think…” Again, you pause, this time casting your gaze off to the side, avoiding his own. “I think I just have my heart set on someone else.”</p><p>He keeps his expression as stony as possible, though his heart drops straight through to his stomach when he hears your words. He hadn’t seen or heard about anyone else, and he knows, <em>he knows</em> you aren’t talking about him… Are you?</p><p>“Who?” He can’t help himself. He just can’t. He needs to know, it’ll kill him either way, but he just <em>needs</em> to.</p><p>Once again, your eyes meet his, and you say nothing, the two of you just staring at one another in silence until the realization finally begins to sink in. In an instant, the newspaper is tossed down onto the table while Kylo stands and you do the same, the legs of your respective chairs scraping across the tiled floor in unison.</p><p>It takes all of two strides for him to close the gap between you, his hands lifting to frame your face when he bends to kiss you. The moment that you reciprocate, he deepens the kiss, tongue delving into your mouth to taste you further. It’s all tongue and teeth, the kiss, as he backs you up until you can go no further, your back bumping up against the nearby wall.</p><p>His chest heaves by the time he breaks away from the kiss, eyes searching your face when you open yours to look up at him. “What do you want,” he asks. “Tell me. I need to hear you say it.”</p><p>“<b>What I<em> really</em> want, is for you to pin me against this wall and fuck me senseless</b>.”</p><p>You wouldn’t think it possible for his eyes to grow any darker, but his pupils dilate, seeming to swallow up any of the last remaining flecks of brown and honey, leaving them blacker than you’ve ever seen.</p><p>It’s a flurry of clothes as the two of you race to undress each other, unable to do so fast enough. There are frustrated grunts and exacerbated sighs, until finally, <em>finally</em> Kylo’s lifting you up into his arms, your legs wrapping around his waist. Your hands slip into his hair, fingers curling around soft strands just as he positions the head of his cock against your slick heat. His hips push forward to slowly, slowly sink into you, the hands at your hips simultaneously lowering you down onto him.</p><p>It’s a dull, delicious burn, the way he stretches and fills you, your cunt clenching around him, trying to suck him in further with every inch he gives you. Your head lulls back to thunk against the wall, jaw slack as you moan his name, his cock twitching in response.</p><p>The movements that follow are fast, rough, everything you’d asked for and more, your body sliding up and down the wall with each and every thrust. Your hips will surely bruise come the morning with how hard Kylo’s gripping you, and you’re certain that the two of you will receive a noise complaint soon enough with how loud you’re screaming for more, crying his name when you cum on his cock. He calls yours in return, giving one final thrust before stilling, burying himself deep within you as he comes undone, cock twitching and throbbing as he spills himself into you.</p><p>You stay like that for a moment, his forehead coming to rest against your own while the two of you hold onto one another, attempting to catch your breaths. Your hands slide around to cup his face, thumbs gently stroking the skin that covers his cheekbones.</p><p>If you’d have known that going on a date would have brought you to this point with Kylo, you’d have done so sooner.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. Rivalry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The familiar whir of a red lightsaber can be heard as Kylo twirls the weapon in his hand, fancy footwork spinning him around to whip the lightsaber in your direction. You’re quick to block the blow with your own and Kylo counters with an abrupt swipe to the left, but you block that as well.</p><p>He takes a moment, pulling back, allowing both of you a moment of reprieve to catch your respective breaths. “Had enough yet,” you taunt, a smirk ticking your lips upward, the question eliciting a scoff from Kylo.</p><p>“<b>Loser buys the first round</b>,” he replies just before hurrying forward with a loud cry.</p><p>It’s a flurry of red, your lightsabers hitting off one another’s as the two of you dance around each other, feet carrying the two of you in quickly practiced patterns.</p><p>The two of you battle until neither of you can carry on any longer, both of you drenched in sweat, chests heaving with labored breaths. “So,” you say between panted breaths, “which one of us is buying?”</p><p>—————————-</p><p>A few hours later when you’re both cleaned up and presentable, Kylo joins you for a drink, though neither of you make mention of who’s to pay just yet. Instead, you sit beside one another, exchanging tales of things battles fought and won. Though you’re fighting on the same side, many of the battles you’d found yourself in were ones he’d been excluded from; exploratory missions, feeling out planets and taking out Resistance fighters before Kylo stepped in to take the reigns.</p><p>“<b>I’m the Commander. No one fights for me</b>,” he says with a snort of indignation at your recounting of your time on Aeos Prime.</p><p>You return the sound with one of your own, your head nodding and finger pointed at his face. “<em>I</em> did. Or, better yet, <em>we all</em> did. That’s the point of what we do, after all. Fight in the name of The First Order, fight in<em> your</em> name.”</p><p>Kylo shakes his head just prior to finishing off the last of his drink, setting the now empty container down. “In that case,” he starts, motioning between your cups, “pay up.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. Don't Break Easy (Knight!Kylo)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Feather light touches wisp across your hips as Kylo’s hands circle around to your lower back, drawing you closer to him whilst your own hands work to undo the buckles of his gambeson. Your body is pulled against the soft material, lips melding together in a heated kiss, your collective moans and sighs filling the room already and yet neither of you have been completely disrobed yet.</p><p>You fingers dip beneath the opening of the jacket, pushing the plush fabric hastily from his body, the move forcing him to remove his hands from you momentarily. Though he complies with your silent demand, his lips never once leave yours, and when he’s able to put his hands on you once more, he draws you close once more.</p><p>It’s a stark contrast, the way he touches you, in comparison to how he typically is. Growing frustrated with such gentle touches, you break the kiss with a huff, hands tugging at his hair to pull his lips further from yours, preventing him from going back for more. “<b>You don’t have to be so gentle with me</b>,” you tell him, his eyes meeting yours. “<b>I don’t break easily</b>.”</p><p>Your lips turn upward into a smirk, and that’s all the invitation that Kylo needs. He lifts you with ease, your legs wrapping around his waist while you loop your arms around his neck. He spins, and your back meets the brick wall that lines your room, candlelight illuminating one another’s features as his hands drift to pull the fabric of your nightgown up your thighs. There is a moment where his hands leave you then, the shuffling of his trousers can be heard as they slide down his legs, freeing his cock in the process.</p><p>Once again, your hands dip into his hair, fingers curling around raven locks to pull him closer, his lips crashing down onto yours for the umpteenth time tonight. He takes a step forward, closing the little distance between you, the head of his cock brushing along slick folds. Kylo swallows every moan that slips past your lips, his tongue licking into your mouth when he thrusts into you, seating himself inside you in one quick motion.</p><p>He takes you like this, hard, fast, up against the brick wall until you cry out from the over-stimulation, your cunt clenching around him yet again; so many times by now that you’ve lost count. Your thighs are a mess of your cum and his by the time he finishes with you, his lips trailing along your collarbone, hands once again resuming their gentle touches. You could die happy like this, you think, with him.</p><p>The thought is a startling one, but one that you ultimately welcome.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. Thinking Of You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This is meant to be an important meeting. The First Order is on the verge of having conquered every last planet within the galaxy. There are talks of expansion, or reaching further, taking more, but the droning of Hux’s voice going on and on about the plans is drowned out by the sounds of your sighs and your moans that fill Kylo’s head.</p><p>You do this often, choose the most inopportune times to find him through the Force, let him know just how much you’re thinking of him when he’s away. It’s like a game for you; how long can he go before he snaps? ‘<em>Kylo’</em>, you whisper to him through the force, a soft gasp followed by a moan succeeding his name. ‘<em><b>I’m touching myself thinking about you.’</b></em></p><p>He can say nothing in response, not without giving himself away to the others that sit around the obsidian table with him. But <em>you</em>, you make your presence known in both sound and now visuals, your bare form appearing before him at the center of the table. He is thankful that it’s only he who can see you like this, for you know as well as he does, that should anyone else gaze upon you in such a state, it would be the last thing they see before they meet their end.</p><p>Kylo’s fingers curl inward towards his palm, the leather of his glove creaking and groaning with the effort as his fist rests against his thigh. There is nothing he can do but watch, helpless as you present yourself in front of him and tease him until he can take no more.</p><p>Your fingers run languidly along your folds, the pads of them soon rubbing small, quick circles against your clit as your other hand moves to grasp a bare breast. His name is uttered again, and he watches, silent as ever, when you dip two fingers into your wet cunt. Kylo’s jaw clenches, the muscles ticking visibly with effort, eyes focused on you and you alone. In his peripheral, Kylo can see Hux direct his attention to him, waiting for him to give some sort of response. Kylo merely nods, and he’s grateful when Hux simply carries on without so much as second guessing as he so often does.</p><p>Your lips curl up to form a smirk, the expression quickly shifting into that of an ‘o’ when you pinch and pull at your nipples, the fingers of your other hand still pumping in and out of your slick heat. He can see it in your face, the slight twitch of muscle beneath your eye, the way your breath hitches in your throat, he knows how close you are. ‘<em>I need you</em>,’ you say to him, using the bond to convey every ounce of emotion, every feeling…everything, pouring his way, hitting him with such force that he abruptly pushes back away from the table and rises up from his seat.</p><p>The connection between the two of you is cut off just as you reach your climax, slick spilling out onto your fingers, hand, and forearm in a gush, soaking the bed sheet beneath you.</p><p>It takes him no time at all to reach you, abandoning his meeting and all other duties so that he may go to you. His eyes are heated, wild, chest heaving as the door to your shared chambers slides shut with a hiss. “<b>No more teasing</b>.” He’s only just entered the room, and already, he’s practically begging. “<b>Just fuck me</b>,” he swallows harshly, the final word spoken barely above a whisper, “<b><em>please</em></b>.”</p><p><em>This</em> is why you do what you do. You love seeing him like this, the usual stoic Supreme Leader all needy and begging for you. Only <em>you</em> can see him like this, <em>have him</em> like this. And have him, you do.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. Under The Stars (Knight!Kylo)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The nearby fire crackles, the sticks used to keep it alight popping, shooting sparks of orange upward into the sky as the flames and the heat burn them. The damp clothes that both you and Kylo have removed are now hanging from nearby branches, water still dripping down from the fabric to pool on the ground below. Your back is to the fire, its heat radiating outward to dry off half of your body as you lie on your side, facing Kylo.</p><p>Fingertips trace the long scar that cuts down his torso, lips gently hovering over another, this one on his shoulder. His arm is around you, his own fingers exploring your spine as you press yourself against him, his gaze cast upward towards the heavens, the stars sparkling above. He feels it, when your tongue darts out to lave against the rouge patch of tissue as if doing so well help it to feel better.</p><p>Kylo’s brows crease, though he makes no move to cease your behavior. “It doesn’t hurt,” he says, still refraining from looking in your direction.</p><p>With a soft sigh, you heave yourself up from your spot on the makeshift bed of a couple of blankets that he’s laid down, leg swinging over his hips to straddle him. His view of the sky above is obstructed now by you, and he’s forced to look at you as you peer down at him. “It looks well healed.”</p><p>He huffs out a snort at the reply, for ‘well’ could certainly be up for debate. It had healed, yes, but it had certainly not done so well in his mind. The hand that had just been at your spine now comes to rest on your bare thigh just as you lean down, hair falling around your face like a curtain as you kiss and lick at another scar. Kylo reaches, taking your hair in his hands to sweep it back and over your shoulders, allowing him a better view of you.</p><p>You lift your head to look at him, your spine straightening when he sits up, gathering you up in his arms when he does so, your hips instinctively drawing nearer to his. No words are exchanged at first with the two of you seated like this, bared to one another and you in his lap. Kylo keeps one hand splayed against your lower back, the other lifting to cup the left side of your face. You lean into his touch, eyelids fluttering closed for just a moment as you whisper. “Kiss me.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0039"><h2>39. Fierce</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A bead of sweat blazes a trail down the side of Kylo’s face, hair already soaked from it, his face covered in ash from his most recent battle. He is utterly filthy by the time he arrives back to the Destroyer, adrenaline still coursing through his veins as he docks the TIE. You can feel it, the steady thrum of pride, victory, and the fight the flows through force. He is <em>feral</em> with it, you can tell.</p><p>Your cunt clenches in response, thighs pressing together beneath your dress to ease the throb that works its way between your legs as you stand with the others, prepared to greet the Supreme Leader and welcome him home. Finally, <em>finally</em> Kylo makes his appearance, his generals, commanders, and everyone else ignored while he strides through the dock, his eyes on you and you alone. Your lips part slightly, the only sign that you’re sensing the emotions he’s exuding through the Force, and he feels it too, the lustful waves of desire that you send in return.</p><p>“Supreme Lead—” Hux’s words are cut off mid-sentence with a simple wave of Kylo’s arm, sending the General flying back, the Force punching him square in the chest to knock the breath from him.</p><p>This is the one and only sign that those in the vicinity get to signal that Kylo has no time for them. He has no time for anyone other than you.</p><p>—————————–</p><p>You barely manage to make it into the privacy of your shared chambers before Kylo’s on you, all hands and mouth, lifting you with ease to whirl you around and press you up against the nearest wall. He tastes of fire and brimstone when his lips meet yours, tongue delving into the depths of your mouth to taste and claim you, and when your legs wrap around his waist to pull his hips closer to yours, he nips roughly at your bottom lip.</p><p> Without warning, Kylo turns with you still in his arms, depositing you onto the bed with little care. You body bounces against the mattress, though it doesn’t do so for long. He reaches for you, hands turning you over onto your stomach just before he’s pushing the hem of your dress up and up until your bare ass is exposed to him. He hums in satisfaction as you scramble to follow his lead, shifting until your face lies flush with the mattress, shoulders pushed down and ass up in the air, legs parted just enough to put your glistening cunt on display for him.</p><p>The rustling of fabric can be heard, and you can hear it as Kylo steps up behind you, a gloved hand caressing your exposed skin. Normally he’d prefer to take his time with you, get you nice and ready for him, let himself have a taste of you just for the hell of it. But he’s too worked up, buzzing too much with adrenaline, and he needs you now.</p><p>He presses the head of his cock into your folds and then, in one swift, rough motion, he seats himself inside of you, stopping only once he’s buried himself deep, deep within, his hips flush with your ass. There is nothing kind, nothing gentle about the way that he moves, hips drawing back only to snap against your ass, pitching your body forward from the force. Gloved hands keep a hold of you then, fingers digging into your hips in a grip that will surely bruise come morning, the leather groaning and creaking from the effort.</p><p>It isn’t often that you allow him to use you in such a way, and more often times than not, it’s the other way ‘round. But you know on days such as today, when the Force sparks and crackles with the fiery energy he exudes that he needs this; needs you and what you’ll allow him to take. And he takes it all, hips pushing and pressing against you as he desperately shoves his cock into you as far as he can, cumming with a shout, your name falling from his lips to reverberate around the room in combination with the possessive growl that slip out from deep within his chest.</p><p>He needed this; needed you. He always does, and in more ways than one.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0040"><h2>40. Oh My God They Were Roommates (Modern!Kylo)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“C’mere.”</p><p>A shiver wracks your body, and you’re unsure if it’s from the chill of the Autumn air that seeps in through the open window or the singular command given to you by the man seated beside you on the couch.</p><p>On the television screen in front of you, a woman screams in terror whilst the masked villain attacks her in her own home. Just as you scoot closer to Kylo, you turn your face to hide it in the crook of his neck, avoiding the gory scene that follows. With a chuckle, he lowers his arm down to drape it across your shoulders, holding you close to him.</p><p>This is a normal, every day occurrence in the apartment that you share; two roommates cozying up for a night of spooky entertainment that almost always ends up with the two of you in bed together.</p><p>It’s a fine line for Kylo to walk, balancing his feelings for you while also being so careful not to crack this delicate friendship of yours. It’s a fine line for you to navigate as well; two friends who are too frightened to admit their feelings, neither one willing to risk losing the other—willing to accept this form of friendship so as not to wind up with nothing.</p><p>Kylo chuckles at your inability to watch the scene unfolding on the screen, and just like all the other times before, you huff a warm breath of air against his neck in offense. “Just watch the scene for once,” he goads teasingly.</p><p>“<em>No</em>!” You’re quick to reply, earning another laugh from him.</p><p>The laughter turns to a hum, and his fingers trail absentmindedly along the skin of your arm. “One of these days you will.”</p><p>You scoff and he chuckles, but finally the sounds die down, fading into silence as the movie closes out. Only then do you pull back. This is a familiar moment, one the two of you have repeated time and time again; your head tips back to look up at him, and his own turns to silently observe you until one of you closes the distance.</p><p>Today, it is Kylo who initiates.</p><p>His lips slant over yours, and the hand at your arm now shifts lower to press his palm against the small of your back. His fingers splay and his palm pushes gently, a silent cue for you to take, one that you eagerly do. You clamber up onto his lap, your fingers sinking into the silken strands of his hair whilst your mouth melds together in perfect unison with his. Tongues duel for dominance as the softest sighs and breathy moans fill the space that surround you.</p><p>It takes no time at all for layers to shed, clothes now gathering in a pile on the floor just as Kylo shifts to lie you back on the couch and hover over you. He plants one foot firmly on the floor for stability whilst the other digs into the soft fabric of the couch. You eagerly swallow the groan that escapes him just as he does with the moan that leaves you when the head of his cock catches at your entrance.</p><p>Like all the other times you two have found yourselves here, he takes his time with you—relishes in the feel of you around him when he slowly eases into you, relishes the sounds that you make when you’re finally filled with him. He loves you, he thinks when he seats himself inside you fully, taking a moment to allow you to adjust to the size of him.</p><p>But the words die out on his tongue as they have always done so in moments like this.</p><p>He can never bring himself to say them, as much as it pains him. He loves you too much to ruin this delicate happiness the two of you have cultivated.</p><p>He wonders as he swallows down every moan and every softly spoken word that falls from your mouth and into his own, if perhaps you might feel the same. Maybe some day he’ll find out.</p><p>But today is not that day.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>